Du Vin
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Karena nyatanya, bangsawan harus dengan bangsawan dan orang biasa harus dengan orang biasa. Tidak boleh ada kasih antara bangsawan dan orang biasa. Namun, kisah seperti itu begitu memikat bukan?


Kafe Fromage, sebuah kafe minimalis di sudut kota Paris yang luas. Sebuah kafe dengan aroma cokelat dan kopi di setiap penjuru ruangannya, dan sebuah kafe dengan _pancake_ terlezat yang pernah Leon cicipi. Andai Leon tak menyamar sebagai 'orang biasa', ia mungkin akan diperlakukan dengan sangat penuh hormat. Tidak seperti―

"Oi, Leo! Berikan secangkir ekspresso ini ke meja nomor sepuluh, dan ingat untuk selalu tersenyum, oke?"

―saat dimana ia menjadi _butler_ paling seksi di kafe ini dan mengikuti instruksi dari pemilik kafe yang merangkap sebagai _chef_ di dapur.

* * *

 **Du Vin**

 **Vocaloid** © **Yamaha Corp.**

 **Story** © **Lily Kotegawa**

 **No commercial profit taken**

 **Warning:** miss typos, unmainstream pair, shounen-ai (Rinto x Gumiya), dan lain sebagainya

* * *

― Gelas Pertama ―

* * *

Leon Avadonia, harusnya itu nama lengkap dari _butler_ ―yang katanya― paling seksi di Kafe Fromage menurut opini sepihak. Marga Avadonia merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan di tanah Lyon. Belum lagi keluarga tersebut memiliki relasi baik dengan keluarga bangsawan Kagamine dari Jepang dan keluarga bangsawan Emeraldo dari Spanyol. Sungguh, siapapun itu yang memiliki marga Avadonia atau berdarah keturunan Avadonia pasti akan sangat dihormati. Setidaknya begitu.

Namun saat ini, si _butler_ bernama asli Leon Avadonia itu menyamar sebagai orang biasa. Merubah seenak dengkul namanya menjadi 'Leo Lambert' dan meninggalkan tanah Lyon menuju Paris. Bisa dibilang, Leon kabur. Kabur dari purinya yang terkenal mewah karena berhiaskan permata di setiap sudut ruangan dan lantai marmer nan elegan. Siapapun yang berlimpah kekayaan seperti itu tak akan berniat kabur dari sana, bukan? Leon benar-benar merugi.

Sebenarnya semuanya dimulai dari dua minggu yang lalu. Saat dimana Tonio Avadonia ―ayah Leon― menunangkan dirinya dengan putri tunggal keluarga Emeraldo. Leon tahu betul seluk beluk keluarga Emeraldo seperti apa dan bagaimana sifat sang putri tunggal tersebut. Hanya saja, Leon merasa murka. Mungkin dari dulu sampai sekarang ia bisa menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. Tapi soal jodoh, Leon ingin memutuskannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat ingin merasakan apa-itu-cinta secara murni, bukan merasakan cinta karena terpaksa jatuh cinta. Mungkin alasan Leon kabur dari purinya sendiri terkesan klise dan kekanakkan. Namun, oh ayolah! Kalian pasti juga akan melakukannya bukan? Apalagi jika kalian dikurung selama bertahun-tahun tanpa tahu pasti seperti apa dunia luar.

Dan ... di sinilah puncak perjalanan kehidupan Leon. Bekerja di sebuah kafe minimalis, dan jatuh cinta pada salah satu _maid_ di sana. Bukankah kehidupan Leon terlihat picisan bak karangan penulis yang selalu mengakhirkannya dengan _happy ending_?

"Leo?" Sebuah suara memanggil Leon.

"Ada apa, Kokone?"

"Kau melamun."

Ya, gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat dengan untaian _pink_ di bawahnya. Serta pemilik manik sewarna madu yang menggoda. Gadis itulah yang tercipta untuk membuat Leon merasakan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang sejujurnya merupakan aib bagi keluarganya. Karena nyatanya, bangsawan harus dengan bangsawan dan orang biasa harus dengan orang biasa. Tidak boleh ada kasih antara bangsawan dan orang biasa.

"Oh, _dear_! Aku yakin Leo sedang melamunkan wanita cantik di bawah menara Eiffel," seru Gumiya bersemangat.

"Wanita cantik?" Kokone tampak tertarik.

"Bukannya semua wanita tampak cantik di matamu eh, Gumiya?" tanya Leon sinis. Tak suka dengan sifat sok tahu dari lelaki berkacamata itu.

Gumiya nyengir. Membuat Leon mendadak teringat pada Maximus, kuda putih kesayangannya di rumahnya 'yang dulu'.

"Wow, wow, jadi Leo-san melamun? Tidak biasanya."

Satu-satunya gadis berambut _magenta_ berkomentar seperti itu. Adik dari sang pemilik kafe memang doyan sekali menuangkan bensin dalam kobaran api. Seperti membuat _gossip_ semakin panas, tapi memasang muka polos berlebih.

Kalau Leon pikir-pikir, seisi kafe ini memang memiliki pegawai berdarah Jepang ―kecuali dirinya, tentu saja. Mulai dari Ted Kasane ―pemilik kafe― dan Teto Kasane ―adik si pemilik kafe―, lalu Gumi, Gumiya, Kokone, Miku, Mikuo, Yuuma, Mizki, serta Aria. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan.

"Tapi itu mengingatkanku." Miku tiba-tiba saja ikut ambil bagian. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang _lady_ kemarin sore."

"Seorang _lady_? _Lady_ darimana, Miku-tan?" tanya Teto bersemangat.

"Entahlah. Tapi _lady_ itu sedang mencari seorang pria," jawab Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Mendadak jantung Leon berdebar takut.

"Seorang pria?" Teto membeo.

"Iya, seorang pria. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sebahu dan manik matanya berwarna biru jernih seperti laut! Hanya perasaanku sih, tapi sekilas wajahnya mirip Leo-san!"

Keringat dingin menetes. Jantung Leon semakin berdebar.

"Mirip Leo?" Gumiya melirik tidak yakin ke arah Leon. "Mana mungkin orang seceroboh dan senarsis Leo dicari-cari oleh seorang _lady_!"

Andai saja Leon tak lupa memangkas rambutnya dan memakai _hair-pin_ putih, Miku pasti akan mengantarkan ' _lady_ ' tersebut padanya. Leon yakin itu!

" _Lady_ itu juga menyebutkan nama yang hampir mirip dengan Leo! Kalau tidak salah _lady_ itu menyebut nama ... Leon Avadonia. Ya, Leon Avadonia!"

Dalam hati Leon berharap, keluarganya tak segera menemukan dirinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Prolog-nya pendek, ya? Aduuuuh, maafkan daku yang sudah terlalu tumpul untuk membuat prolog :"3**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini saya membawa fanfic baru dengan genre western! Diusahakan sih update dua minggu sekali, tapi sepertinya bisa lebih lama lagi.**

 **Di fanfic kali ini, saya akan memakai banyak pairing. Yakni Leon x Kokone, Yohio x Lily, Yuuma x Luka, Mikuo x Rin, Yuu x Yan He, Rinto x Gumiya, Len x Miku, Akaito x Aria, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, porsi pairing yang paling banyak adalah Leon x Kokone, Yohio x Lily, dan Yuuma x Luka. Semoga kalian tak keberatan soal pairing-nya ya! *wink***

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~**


End file.
